All Ze Men are Pigs!
by Mother Lotus
Summary: Fleur is tired of all men in the world and is beginning to hate them. Perhaps meeting a handsome red-head would change her mind? Bill&Fleur. R
1. Ze Pigs!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following character, places, etc. All belong to JK Rowling. I do own this white flag here... Haha!  
  
Author's Note: In the following fic Fleur is pretty hard on males. I would like to note this is just a opinion of a disgusted woman who feels she is often used. I do not think all men are pigs, only a select few. I kid, I kid. Seriously though, this is a fanfic made for entertainment, I am not using this as a way to insult the male gender.  
  
I was going to write this in with a French Accent, but I thought after a while it would get hard to read. So just pretend.  
  
-------------  
  
All the men on this earth are pigs! I, Fleur Delacour, hate them all!  
  
I know I am just speaking out of anger. I know I am thinking things I may come to regret, but no. I'm not wrong.  
  
Ever since I was a little girl I believed that a man would come along and sweep me off my feet. After hitting puberty, my desire was for a man who wouldn't look down my top. I don't believe that such a man is upon this earth.  
  
I believed their had to be, for my father wasn't that way. Now I see my father was just like all the others. As soon as my mother grew older and slowly lost her beauty he left. He left my sister and I without so much as a good bye.  
  
The thought used to make me wipe my face from pouring tears. Now it leaves me angered and disgusted.  
  
I could handle the perverted gazes of men in public. I could handle sometimes having someone grab a feel of me. I thought it wasn't their fault, only the veela magic. Then those worthless men had to start looking over my darling little sister. She is ELEVEN years old! Poor Gabrielle, I wish I didn't have to leave her in France.  
  
Now, I'm working at Gringots Bank in Eygpt. I have only been working here for two days and only know three people. My boss, A girl named Stephanie, and a Goblin I work with named Relli.  
  
I let out a sigh. Closing time was more than an hour ago, but my boss left me here to wait for some curse breaker to get his butt back here.  
  
My boss is a fairly good man. Doesn't flirt with me, which is a very relaxing thing. Though this probably has to do with the fact he's married and around 700 years old. I've had the honor of meeting his wife. I'm personally worried for him. She looks like she slaps him around a lot.  
  
I turn towards the clock. "Five minutes past eleven," I say to no one in particular. One hour and five minutes late. I caught between being worried for this person or angered.  
  
It's been a rough day, so I'm angered.  
  
All day I've spent in a very hot office having very bad smelling men look down my shirt.  
  
When I was younger I tried to replace the ache in my heart for my father. I dated several men, and all of the relationships were quick. Now I do not bother. You can't find something that isn't there.  
  
I let out an other sigh and turn around to look at the clock. It blinks back at me that it is 11:15.  
  
I stamp my foot. This curse breaker better had better died or gotten severely injured. If he didn't I'm going to make him that way. Who works an hour and fifteen minutes over time? Especially when they know a secretary is waiting for their return and can't leave until they do.  
  
This person is very rude. I'm going to make them wish they were in hell. Worthless little..  
  
I jump suddenly as a hand is placed on my shoulder, and swiftly turn around to see the rude, late curse breaker.  
  
This rude, late curse breaker isn't wearing a shirt. My eyes traveled down his perfect pectorals and well toned abs. He was wearing muggle jeans and had fire like red hair pulled back in a pony tail. I felt my face begin to get hot.  
  
He was also wearing a friendly smile. "Hey, sorry for being late. The tomb was a lot bigger than expected, with plenty more curses. Lots of dangerous stuff down there as well..." He shook his head lightly and let out a soft chuckle. "Guess that's the reason I lost my shirt. Thanks for understanding,"  
  
He was talking rather fast and I couldn't get in a word. Or perhaps I couldn't speak because my heart was beating so fast I feared I was reaching my death.  
  
He lifted his hand off my shoulder and held it out. It was all I could do just to shake his hand. I was trying my best to resist the urge to take off his pants as well. "Bill Weasley," He had a very friendly tone. I guess he was used to working with lots of people. I almost slapped myself when I realized I hadn't told him my name. "F-fleur Delacour," I stammered. My face was no longer warm, but on fire. "Nice to meet you. Let's hurry up with this paper work, I'm dead tired," He headed into my office and I followed.  
  
I was so surprised that I wasn't floating....  
  
------  
  
It's short I know. Perhaps I can work up a plot and make this a long fanfic, or not. It's kinda cute as a stand alone. Depends if there's any interest in it. There doesn't seem to be much interest in Bill / Fleur.  
  
You prove me wrong by sending in a review now! Please? I love my reviews to pieces. 


	2. My English ain't good

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and characters. Shame isn't it?

AN: French accent isn't probably all that accurate, but you guys probably don't mind, right? All I had to help me out was an episode of the Simpsons. Sad sad world isn't it?

Thank you to all my reviewers who proved me wrong! I wrote this just for you. :)

- - - - - - -

Once we entered my office my heart began to slow down, slightly. I took a deep breath and felt a lot more relaxed. Well, as relaxed as I could be with a shirtless Bill.

He was looking at the pictures on my desk. There were only two little frames. One of my cat, and the other of my sister, Gabrielle.

Bill looked up and smiled at me. "Who is she?"

All I could do was blush. I didn't know how to say sister in English. "She iz my-"Was all I could manage. "I dunno ze word,"

He nodded his head in understanding. "Don't know a lot of English?" I nodded my head and felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"It's one of the harder languages to learn, but I'm sure you'll pick up on it if you practice. You're French, correct?"

"Yez,"

He still had a friendly smile on his face. His smile was warm and gentle, and had a strange power that made me return it with my own. I fumbled around and found the paper work I need for him to fill out. He looked back and mumbled thanks.

Something in my head went 'click'. "Sizter," He looked up from his writing.

"Excuse me?"

"She is my sizter,"

"Oh, you mean sister," Bill chuckled and looked back at the picture. "Should have known. You look a lot alike," Then he looked back at me. "See, I knew you were clever. You'll pick up fast," Then he went back to filling the paper out and leaving me to attend to my raging heart.

I still needed a lot of help. I'd tried to work with several tutors. Many turned down the job, and the ones who accepted couldn't bring their gaze above my neck. I tried to ignore this for the good of my education, but I can't think when someone is drooling beside me.

Bill handed me the paper work and I struggled to find the words I wanted. I couldn't decide the exact reason as to why. It feel between the fact he was so charming, and I barely know enough English.

His soft eyes looked up at me and the words came through perfectly. "Zank you, and 'ave a nice evening," Even though the clock was ticking and it would soon be a very, very early morning.

He grinned at me, and it left me feeling very warm in several places. I really liked the fact he didn't have a shirt. Though it was really distracting.

"Do you know when the payment will come in?" He said softly with the grin still on his face.

"Next Friday," It amazed me. I could speak perfect English as long as he looked at me.

A few worried lines came onto his face, but the friendly smile was still there. "Any way I can get a forward on that? Rent is due,"

My stomach knotted and I shock my head. A new policy had been made after tons of people took advantage of it. I could only imagine what his landlord was like.

From what I'm told, most landlord's are very strict and won't take a late payment. I am lucky not to have this problem. My landlord could be subdued with some chocolate frogs or some fire whiskey. I had used this solution several times.

He gave me a forced smile and nodded. "Thank you. Good Evening Ms. Delacour," He was turning to leave when an other click went off in my head.

I was having a great night!

"Ju grew up in England, correct?" He turned back around.

"What was that?" My accent must be very hard to understand! Hopefully he could fix that.

"Did ju grow up in England?" He nodded politely, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, because I vas 'oping ju could perhaps give me zome lessons? I 'ave no luck wiz ze tutors,"

He grinned at me and my stomach did a flip. "When do we start?"

- - -

Reviews are loved and welcomed!


End file.
